


Something I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, big sister jessica, will add soon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the surprising emergence of a new Spider hero, Peter finds himself further involved in the personal lives of the Avengers he works with while trying to balance his own personal life and struggles as a teenager and Spider-Man. Now, with the help of someone as personally lost and confused as himself, he and Jessica Drew work together to be there for one another in a way that they've never had before.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Jessica Drew, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, James "Bucky" Barnes & Jessica Drew, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, Jessica Drew & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	Something I Need

Peter sits at the big white table rather uncomfortably. He's the youngest person in the room and he's violently aware of that. They all drink from clean white coffee mugs and probably don't have cream and sugar in their dark roast coffee. Everyone is dressed extremely professionally. They're all older than thirty and they all have frown lines. They've seen things that he hasn't seen, but at the same time he's seen more than they'll ever see. They're just in charge of him, he supposes. They hold the power to control his, he guesses. 

Late, the friendliest person he's ever seen in the office building enters the room with a big plastic iced coffee from a local shop and a donut hanging out of his mouth. Jimmy Woo. 

"Peter! You made it! So sorry we had to excuse you from school, by the way. Really not our intention. Or mine." He chuckles but no one else does. 

Peter can feel his shoulders leave the end of his earlobes. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been before. Jimmy won't stop smiling until he's plopped down next to Peter and chewing the rest of his donut. 

"Any word on the others?" A woman sighs impatiently. Peter can hear her heel clacking on the carpet. She doesn't want to be there anymore than he does. 

Jimmy sighs and looks at Peter. "Do you know when they'll be here?"

Peter's face goes red. "Uh, to be honest... I don't even know why I'm here."

The same woman shoots Woo a dirty look. She stands up. "I'm calling one of them. This is unacceptable. This is exactly what we get for letting those two..."

As her voice begins to shrill, in walks a grumpy Bucky Barnes, an even grumpier Sam Wilson, and a woman Peter has never seen before. She doesn't make eye contact, she's too busy looking at Bucky sternly. 

"Oh, good! Peter, you know Barnes and Wilson." Woo grins again. 

Bucky and Sam just look at Peter, but then the look becomes sympathetic. 

"Hey." Sam offers. 

Bucky is looking at the woman like he's silently making amends before looking over at Peter. 

"Hey, Peter." He pulls a chair out for the woman, but she pulls a different one. Sam takes the chair Bucky pulled out. 

Bucky sits by the woman anyway. 

"Peter, this is J-" Jimmy Woo begins to introduce her just as she makes eye contact with Peter. 

The hair on the back of his neck stands alert and his heart rate rises. There's frequency in his ears and it hurts. It looks like it hurts her too. She laughs. 

_Can you hear me?_

The voice is deep and has the hint of an English accent that sounds more repressed than faded over time. 

_Are you...._

_Yeah._

The frequency quiets. Not a threat. 

"When was someone going to tell me there was another Spider-Man?" Peter blurts. In a way, he's angry. 

They can all tell. 

"Because she was Hydra until five years ago." Bucky answers as Jessica is too busy looking at Peter with wide eyes. 

The frequency is louder. It's irritating him. She's in his head. 

"Get out!" Peter yells. 

Jessica jumps and grabs Bucky's arm, wincing in pain. Bucky doesn't like that. 

"Take it easy, kid. I just got them back." She groans, rubbing her temples. 

Peter stands up and looks at her from across the table angrily. "Got what back?"

Sam's eyes are wide, looking at everyone's fear in the room before looking at Bucky's. Jessica uses Bucky's arm to stand up and he looks up at her before shrugging at Sam. 

"Spider senses. I didn't have them, I didn't have my powers for a while. That's why I wasn't there, to answer your question." She's pale, nauseous looking almost. "Could you tone it down, Peter? I haven't eaten today and your head is too loud. I can explain everything, just calm the hell down." 

Bucky shoots Peter possibly the most aggressive look he's ever seen. Peter sits down and shuts up his head. 

_I'm sorry._

_I know. I am too._

_Is Bucky going to kill me?_

_James isn't going to hurt you._

_James?_

_That's his name._

_Yeah, I know. Why are you calling him James?_

_Don't give me an attitude, dude. I'm not calling him that goofy ass name._

Peter laughs out loud. 

Jessica smiles. 

Bucky groans, "I'm getting her some food. Does anyone want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Woo answers. 

Sam shakes his head. 

A man in a suit opens his mouth and Bucky winces. 

"I wasn't really offering to you guys." 

Jessica smacks his side and he jumps like it hurt. Maybe it did. She's strong, after all. Maybe she's stronger than Peter. 

_Are you dating?_

_No._

_He seems like he likes you._

_He used to._

_Oh._

Peter blushes. Jessica tilts her head. 

_We knew each other. Hydra. I've known him almost my whole life._

_And you two liked each other?_

_He was the only guy that didn't want to hurt me for the first 80 years of my life._

_Whoa._

_Yeah._

_You're 80 years old? You don't look it. Were you also-_

_Cryogenically frozen? Yeah. I was unconscious in a lab incubator for the first 17 years of my life and then they took me out and trained me for a few years and I went on missions and then began the cryo. Never got wiped though, not like him._

_That's so..._

_Don't say cool._

_I wasn't._

_Yeah you were._

_I wasn't!_

_Whatever._

_You seem cool._

_I am cool, Peter._

By the time they're done, Bucky is back with breakfast bagels in a bag. Peter watches as Jessica eats three and drinks a whole large coffee before Peter can even open his. 

_I eat a lot too._

_That's really cool. Do you also have a really tiny bladder?_

Peter can tell she's being sarcastic. 

_You two are soulmates._

_We're not together now._

Peter frowns. _doesn't seem that way._

_He's guilty._

_Why?_

_When he was alive he thought I was dead and when he was dead I tried to move on._

_Why does that make him guilty?_

_Because even when he knew I was alive I told him I moved on and he's now dating someone._

_How does that make you feel?_

"Peter, the reason we've called you in is because of your inactivity as Spider-Man. We're concerned." A woman in a red suit says softly.

Peter doesn't want to talk about that. He wants to talk to Jessica, who now has a blank look in her eye. 

"I just don't want... I'm really busy." He mumbles. 

"Crime is high, people need Spider-Man." A suited man says. 

Sam clears his throat, "Peter is barely 18, a senior in high school. He's paid in pizza to protect the greater New York City area and practically does so alone. Miss Bishop has been handling the area quite well despite her ow-"

"Miss Bishop is in no emotional state to be handling the city crime." A woman snaps at Sam. 

"Working through it this way is helpful for her. Therapy doesn't fix everything and sedating her didn't help either." Jessica nearly growls. "If you're going to hold the year she worked with Barton assassinating, might I remind you, high profile terrorists including those who had a big hand in Hydra, you'll never have a Hawkeye who is compliant." 

Peter is impressed. Everyone is silent. 

"She's right." Bucky sighs, sipping his own coffee. "Kate just lost three people she's had almost her whole life in very gruesome ways. Her entire life has changed and it wasn't that pretty before. If Steve isn't here to advocate for her, then we will. This meeting isn't about her. It's about making sure the kid can graduate high school and then be a real... Avenger." 

"What?" Peter blinks. "I'm not?"

"You are." Sam reassures. "What we're trying to do is form the team in a better, more accessible way. All live together, be on retainer, do more team building exercises so we all get along and don't go on any power trips." 

"You're already a great leader." Jimmy tells Sam, who smiles weakly. "You all are. Peter's very lucky to have you all."

Jessica smiles at him kindly, which makes Jimmy's day. She then gives a heavy sigh and looks at Peter. "I'm going to be 110% honest with you because it's what you need. You've been pulled around a lot by some very powerful people and you're sensitive. You're a kid. I didn't know Mr. Stark, but I know he wanted to mentor you and since his death you've been desperate for someone, seemingly specifically a man to step in and be a... father or a mentor."

Suddenly, Peter doesn't like her again. 

"Which you gotta knock off because you're picking the wrong ones." Bucky says. 

"Go outside." Jessica demands. 

"What?" Bucky chuckles, Sam does too. 

"Both of you. Outside. Now." She commands, more English accented than before. 

Bucky and Sam immediately stand up and leave the room. 

Jessica sighs, "He's not wrong. I'm sorry though and I know why. It's not something we need to talk about here-"

"No, you're right. You're not a therapist." Peter blurts. 

"I'm not. I'm someone who-"

"Thinks they know me because they've heard stories and read some fi-"

"I talked to Ma-"

"You talked to my aunt? What, like she knows every-"

"I know she doesn't-"

"Nobody knows-"

"I'm trying to be some-"

"No, you're trying to take my place."

Jessica furrows her brows. "I don't want to be Spider-Man."

"Then what the hell do you want from me?" His voice cracks. 

Jessica looks down, "I want you to have a life beyond this before it consumes you more than Stark let it."

Peter is red and angry, "You didn't even know him! He's the only one who cared out of all of them! I needed them and they never came but he always did!"

"And now he's dead but I'm not." She snaps. "Can he teach you to be Spider-man? No. He gave you some high tech suit and said good luck, be careful before sacrificing himself in front of you. And I'm greatful that he did, but you need to consider that maybe he or that Beck asshole or any other man that tries to play Daddy to the kid who doesn't have one isn't really going to help you when I'm right here. I'm the only person in this time line that can help you, Peter Parker and I don't plan on dying any time soon. So I suggest you get your stubborn head out of your ass and listen to someone who understands, someone who cares, and frankly, someone who knows better. I'm not a billionaire, but I'm Spider-Woman and I'm not going to leave you."

Peter doesn't know he's crying until Jimmy Woo puts a hand on his back. 

"I think this meeting is over." He speaks solemnly. 

Jessica gasps softly, realizing all she's said. Bucky and Sam enter the room and look at her. They heard it. Everyone else in the room is standing, uncomfortably looking at them all. If they say something, none of them hear it. 

"Peter." Sam says, reaching towards him. 

Peter moves back, looking at Jessica. "Weren't you too busy taking care of your own kid to help during the actual big battle with Thanos? What experience do you have. I should be mentoring you." 

Jessica's fists ball and Bucky struggles between saying something and holding Jessica back. He looks at her helplessly, while Sam looks confused. 

"Don't... you dare ...." She speaks gruffly. 

"How old are they?" Peter asks, eyes narrowed. 

"Peter." Jimmy warns. "That is a very private matter of Jessica's."

"No, she gets in my head, she thinks she knows me. I get to do the same." Peter moves closer, but Sam hesitantly stops him. 

Jessica has tears in her eyes now. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went too far."

Peter relaxes. He's too sensitive to commit to it. He's not Tony, he's no aggressor. 

Bucky is moreso holding her now, but glaring at Peter in the way that he hopes Bucky doesn't let go. 

"Is that why you don't want to be... Spider-woman?" Peter asks softly. 

Jessica pulls away from Bucky and takes a tissue from Woo. "She was sick. I didn't have a sitter and I told Doctor Strange that. If I knew Tony was going to die, I would've tried harder to be there for you. I'm sorry. But she's my kid and her dad was busy."

Bucky looks uncomfortable. Peter gets it immediately.

_Sam doesn't know._

_Sam doesn't know._

_Does Woo?_

_No._

_Who knows?_

_Kate. Clint. Fury. Carol. Romanoff. Rogers._

_And Bucky..._

_Of course._

_Is that why he's guilty?_

_Yeah. He's old fashioned like that._

"Are you two good?" Bucky asks softly, looking between them. 

"I think so." Jessica says to him, looking at him gently. 

Peter can tell she loves him, he can feel it like he loves Bucky. Which feels weird. 

_I can hear you, perv._

_Sorry!_

_You're fine, just... stop listening for now._

_I can do that?_

_Yeah. Please try._

_Okay._

Radio silence. 

"That was intense!" Woo grins again. "Glad we're good. Peter, will you consider just checking in with Jessica and getting training from Cap and Barnes?"

Peter sighs, "I really don't feel like Spider-Manning these days..."

"We won't make you. Just training when you can and hanging out with Jess." Sam clarifies. 

"I make big brunches on Sundays. You and May are welcome to join. I always make more than we need now that we're not feeding as many people. Kate and Clint sometimes come by. They're fun when Clint isn't mopey. Carol pops by sometimes." Jessica smiles, hoping he'll say yes. 

Bucky looks at him, "It'll mean a lot to Rikki."

_Rebecca._

_Is that your daughter's name._

_Yeah. He named her, but her foster dads named her Rikki._

_Cute._

_No it's not. I hate it._

Peter chuckles and nods, "I'll come this Sunday. I'd like to meet her."

"She crawls on the walls and lifts the table up while you eat." Sam snorts. "You'll love her."

"Is she a spider-girl?" Peter's eyes go wide.

Bucky frowns, he really wants to say somehting.

"Not quite. No webs, just acute senses and the crawling. She's only seven though. Almost eight." Jessica smiles as she talks about her. 

Bucky wants to say something. Peter can tell. 

* * *

The car ride is awkward as Bucky drives Peter back to Queens alone. 

"I know." Peter says, trying to sound masculine. 

"Know what?" Bucky asks, turning slowly. 

Peter looks at him, he's not so scary one on one. "Rebecca's yours."

Bucky laughs and looks at Peter briefly at the red light. "You can tell by looking at her too. She's got my chin, Jess hates it." 

Peter's alarmed. bucky seems normal now, a real guy. A dad. He's funny and nice, even. 

"Do you see her a lot?" Peter blurts. 

Bucky sighs, "Before Romania, yeah. Her foster dads let me see her. I lived with them briefly. Taught her to walk, talk a little. They were good guys. As soon as Jess came back, the one let her take Rikki back but we're close to them. He went to the uh, grief counseling Steve did. They're fostering other kids now, it seems."

Peter smiles, "That's cool."

"They're the best." Bucky crosses the bridge and sighs. "Jessica means well. She's just a little rough around the edges. She grew up different-"

"I know. We talked about it." Peter says shyly.

Bucky grins, "Spider talk. Cute. Good, she's always got a lot to say. Must be a genetic thing."

Peter likes that. He likes when Bucky is smiling. "Why doesn't Sam know?"

"I think it's funny he hasn't figured it out. He thinks that because Jess and I were close before Project Insight and I was there when she was born and all that before the Snap, that I'm like an uncle." Bucky chuckles. "He'll figure it out."

"Doesn't she call you dad?" Peter asks.

Bucky stops at another light just barely. "No, she doesn't. She know I am, she's just stubborn. Spent too much time growing up around Steve."

"Did she call him dad?" He asks quietly. 

Bucky winces and looks at Peter, but not angrily. "Yeah, she did. Not that he and Jess. I guess he made a pass and she refused him but, only to be honorable. You know his thing with Peggy, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I heard from that Kate girl. Is she okay?" Peter asks. 

"Oh, absolutely not. She's a mess. So is Wanda, I heard. Jessica holds it in, if you couldn't tell. It's because of Steve and Natasha. Only Jess knew about both before it happened." Bucky shrugs. "But yeah, Steve gave my kid abandoment issues." 

Peter laughs and Bucky does too. "That's terrible."

"The kid was born during rough times. Hydra almost won." Bucky snorts. "All while I was beating the piss out of Steve." 

"And what if Hydra had won?" Peter asks quietly. 

Bucky frowns, "Supposedly, I'd be retired. So would Jessica after I 'ruined' her. Promised a house, money monthly and food. We'd get her. Happily ever after."

"Seriously?" Peter asks. 

"Of course not. If it hadn't been for that SHIELD nurse that delivered Rikki, she would've been just like Jessica. My only regret is that the nurse saw Jessica as evil instead of a victim too. Jess got put back in cryo by Rumlow's lackies and boom.... Kate and Clint find her a few years later." Bucky sniffs. 

"So, I'm caught up?" Peter grins.

Bucky chuckles as he pulls up to Peter's place. "Yeah, sure. Just... call us when you need us?"

"Okay." Peter starts to get out but stops. 

"What?" Bucky asks, worried.

Peter looks at him and sighs. "You're really cool and all but, do you think dating your best friend's niece is a good idea?"

Bucky closes his eyes. "Out of the car." 

Peter gets out quickly, watching Bucky drive away before he can asnwer. 

_He doesn't like being called out._

_You were listening!!!!???_

_Yeah, duh._

_Duh? That's an invasion of privacy!_

_I knew you'd talk about me!_

_So?_

_That's an invasion of my privacy!_

_Goodbye, Jessica!_

_Bye, Peter. Also, bring MJ on sunday._

_How do you know-_

_You were thinking about her when we were walking out. Remember to text her back._

_Oh, thanks._

_Yeah, you're welcome. Doofus._


End file.
